


Through gritted teeth; you love me

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Room 101, dub-con, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Ocelot share both pain and pleasure in the shadows of their darkest deeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through gritted teeth; you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is how I cope with my fucked up head. By writing gay porn.

Doors locked, windows shut tight. The walls are thrumming with heat from the bright sunshine outside but neither one of the men inside notices or cares. Room 101 is generally a cold place, filled with electricity and the pained grunts of the tortured, but now it’s filled with gasps of different kind. Kaz is on his knees, naked as the day he was born, all of his scars and what’s left of two of his limbs bared for all the world to see. The world that now consists of mostly dressed Ocelot, hair askew and scarf tossed to the table. A rope has been tied on Kaz’s wrist, the other end tight around his ankle. It twists his body just a bit for it to be uncomfortable. His ass is already throbbing, buttocks red from being repeatedly spanked. His eyes are screwed shut, his mouth open. Ocelot presses the heel of his boot tighter against Kaz’s cock, makes sure his companion feels it deep in his bones.

”Look at you, Miller,” Ocelot murmurs, palming his own bulge through his pants.

”Whatever I’ve done to you, you just want more.” Kaz whimpers and then spits to the floor. His eyes hurt and the salt on his tongue is sharp.

 

”You manipulative-” Ocelot’s figure in his vision is blurry but it makes it all the more easier to say what he wants to say. Even if it’s not true.

”You’re the real snake in our midst,” Kaz grunts. The sentence ends in another gasp when Ocelot leans to wrap his fingers around Kaz’s neck.

”I take that as a compliment,” he purrs and still doesn’t move his foot. Kaz squirms, his muscles tense. Ocelot’s gaze slips down his body, remains on the scars, the fair trail of hair leading down to the bulging erection.

”It’s not,” Kaz protests but Ocelot squeezes. Gently, gently, just enough to cut off air and make Kaz let out a choked sound.

”Admit it,” Ocelot says, presses his boot down harder.

”Fuck!” Kaz squirms again, but his hips betray him, twitching up.

 

The electric rods lay discarded further away, whatever static left by them remains makes Kaz’s body twitch involuntarily. Ocelot glances at them, wonders if he shouldn’t pick them up again. But Kaz glares up at him, angry and unmistakably turned on even in the dim lighting of the room.

”This is a good look on you, Miller,” Ocelot says, his thumbs pressing over Kaz’s lips, wondering what they would look like smeared in blood and semen. Kaz shivers when Ocelot withdraws his boot.

”Your pulse is going wild.” Kaz opens his mouth, perhaps to protest, perhaps to beg but Ocelot takes the opportunity to slip his thumb inside, to let a smirk graze his face when Kaz’s cheeks redden.

 

”Should I tie you to the chair again?” Ocelot murmurs, almost dreamily as he slips his hands away, only to grasp a handful of Kaz’s fine, fine hair.

”No,” Kaz grunts, unable to move his head from Ocelot’s harsh grip. That other red-gloved hand takes the opportunity to open the belt and shove trousers and boxers down enough to reveal just how hard Ocelot’s gotten too.

”Yeah. Maybe not,” Ocelot says and moves to shove his cock through that opened, gasping mouth. Kaz chokes instantly but Ocelot doesn’t retreat. Doesn’t ease his grip on Kaz’s hair.

 

”I don’t mind if you bite it,” Ocelot says, lips still curled up. God, what a feeling. Kaz chokes, Ocelot moves away so Kaz can take a breath before shoving back in. Doesn’t move for a while, just enjoys the tongue pressing against his cock. Kaz lets out an interesting sound at that, but his teeth come next, grazing and biting down. Ocelot can’t stop himself from moaning at that, his own teeth pressing down on his lip.

”Fuck yes, Miller.” Harsh pain mixed with harsh pleasure throbs in his body and Ocelot couldn’t get any harder if he tried. He starts thrusting then, grunting each time he hears Kaz gagging. Only a few times easing up enough to let Kaz gasp for air before continuing.

”How’s your dick?” Ocelot slips his cock out, looks down at the messed up state he’s put Kaz in.

”Ocelot,” Kaz groans, his voice rough. A sliver of drool and cum slips from the corners of his mouth.

”Oh, still hard.” Ocelot hums and straightens, slipping his cock back inside Kaz’s mouth again. This time he doesn’t ease up, doesn’t let go even when Kaz whimpers and gags. Not until his climax comes to him, lets him spill inside.

 

Retreating from the shivering, gagging Kaz, Ocelot lets himself enjoy the sight for a while. Kaz groans, shifts and spits on the floor but his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows what he can.

”Kaz, Kaz, Kaz-” Ocelot murmurs, tuts when Kaz raises his head again, blinking blearily at him.

”You’ve made a mess of yourself.”

”Isn’t- isn’t that your fault,” Kaz manages but can’t bring up anger when his eyes burn from pained tears and chapped lips are smeared with white. Ocelot shrugs, then pulls out the knife tucked in his boot. Kaz licks his lips, eyes it suspiciously but Ocelot only scoffs and cuts the ropes. He doesn’t let Kaz have a moment of peace though, doesn’t bother to rub what is probably an aching wrist and ankle and instead pushes him on his back to the floor. Kaz coughs, protests.

”It’s cold as hell, you dick-” Ocelot laughs, slaps him in the face.

”Wait until I’m hard again. Then it won’t be so cold.”

 

He finally pulls his gloves off, but only to pick up one of the rods and the bottle of lube he’s already used sparingly. Kaz’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, moans and groans escaping as the rod is inserted inside him, slowly and carefully.

”Fuck, fuck you, you asshole-” Kaz squirms but there is no escaping the invader. Ocelot hums and leans down to kiss him, to bite his lips and graze his teeth against his tongue until he tastes iron. Kaz’s trembling hand finds his hair and tugs it hard. It goes on like that, Kaz’s own dick still desperate for attention, the kiss remaining forceful and brutal and the rod guided by Ocelot’s steady fingers in and out, in and out.

Finally Ocelot sighs and retreats both himself and the rod. Pulls a few times at his cock, once again standing at attention.

”Does it hurt?” Ocelot asks but still pushes his dick inside. Kaz whimpers, this time out of pain. His eyes are stinging.

 

”You asshole,” Kaz grunts but his hips twitch, his hand reaches for Ocelot once more. Ocelot hums, offers a smile as he leans down. Kaz grabs his hair again and kisses him. Ocelot keeps a steady pace once he’s properly inserted himself, finds the opportunity to wrap his fingers once more around Kaz’s throat. The threat of his thumbs pressing against that rapid pulse is clear but Kaz merely moans.

”And you love it,” Ocelot purrs. Kaz trembles, his ass squeezing Ocelot’s dick so delightfully. No other answer from him, not especially when they share another blood and semen-filled kiss again.


End file.
